Just Maybe
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: "Maybe, just maybe, you are cuter than Mr. Teddy." Chibi Sakura giggled. This is a start of a friendship that, maybe, just maybe, can turn into something more... Slight AU, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Just Maybe...**

**By Bananamilkshake101**

* * *

"Nii-san!" a little onyx haired boy called whilst running towards a walking figure, who had now stopped.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asked, turning to find the panting little boy behind him.

"You promised you'd take me to the training grounds to teach me how to throw shurikan!" Chibi Sasuke reminded him.

He walked in front of the hopeful boy and bent down to reach his level. He lifted his hand and poked his little brother on his forehead. "Ah, sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time," Itachi apologised.

"But that's what you always say!" Sasuke shouted to his retreating brother. Itachi ignored the pouting boy and continued walking.

* * *

"Itachi," a soft feminine voice spoke.

"Hai Kaa-san?" the raven haired teen said.

"Can you go to the market and pick up some vegetables for me?" she asked.

"Okay," the boy stood up to retrieve the list his mother held out to him.

"I want to go too Kaa-san!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Okay Sasuke, you can go too." Uchiha Mikoto smiled at her youngest son.

"Come on Nii-san," Sasuke said whilst he ran out of his home, Itachi slowly following behind him.

The two brothers walked down the busy streets of Konoha side by side.

* * *

"Ne Sakura-chan, don't you think that boy there is so cute," Chibi Yamanaka Ino whispered to her best friend, though both Uchiha boys still heard her. A light blush covered the youngest boys' cheeks. He refused to look at the girls. "I see Otouto has got some followers," Itachi chuckled.

"Mm, but I think Mr. Teddy's cuter," a cute little voice spoke.

This made Sasuke turn his head. He was used to loads of little girls calling him cute; but this one...

There sitting on the grass were two little girls. One blonde and one with... pink hair? A red bow sat at the top of her head making her look even cuter. Her green eyes sparkled against her porcelain skin; her hair looked silky as the sun's rays reflected onto the strands.

Sasuke immediately hid behind his brother with his arms and legs wrapped around his brothers left leg. A bright scarlet blush dusted over both of his cheeks.

"I see Otouto has a crush," Itachi teased. "Is it the blonde girl or the pink haired girl?"

"I don't have a crush on _anyone_!" Sasuke said stubbornly as he jumped up. He then realised that he was no longer holding his brother so he quickly latched back on.

"Whatever you say Sasuke," Itachi sighed. "Come on, let's go now."

Sasuke poked his head to the side to glance at the pink haired girl one more time. She was talking to her friend with a bunch of stuffed toys and dolls in front of them.

Sasuke looked up to his elder brother and nodded. They both continued their way to the market.

* * *

"Can you take me to the park please Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

The long haired boy looked out of the window to see that it was a bright sunny day. "Alright Otouto," Itachi agreed.

They were walking to the park when Sasuke heard a familiar voice. "But Ino-chan, you're going to have to go home in a bit because your Kaa-san said you have to attend a party at Shikamaru's house."

"I know but I still have a few minutes left Sakura-chan. We can still go to the park and sit on the swings for just a little bit," Ino tried to reason.

"If you really want to then we'll go Ino-chan," Sakura smiled.

Both girls giggled as they held hands and ran to the direction of the park.

Little did they know that a little boy was once again hanging on to his brothers' leg.

"Sasuke, let go!" Itachi told him. "I know you like one of them girls; they're going to the park too so maybe we can say hi to them there. "

"No Nii-san, let's go home," Sasuke decided as he turned backwards and began to walk away. A hand on his chubby forearm stopped him. "No come on, you made me come out here so we're going to the park."

"But I don't want to go anymore!" Sasuke whined.

"Too bad Otouto, you know you want to go really." Itachi bent down and let the pouting Chibi boy climb on his back.

* * *

"There they are," Itachi announced to his brother who tried to duck behinds his legs. But Itachi stepped away in time and pulled little Sasuke's wrist along with him as he walked to the girls who were sitting on the swing set.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother: Sasuke," the older Uchiha introduced.

"Hi Itachi-san, I'm Sakura!" Sakura said with a bright smile.

"And I'm Ino! Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun," Ino greeted. Everyone turned to Sasuke but he stayed quiet with a light blush staining his cheeks. "Ah he's shy Sakura-chan! How kawaii!" Ino squealed. Sasuke then looked down to glare at the ground.

"Ino!" a voice called. "It's time to go home now. I've been looking all over for you," a brown haired woman entered the park.

"Oh, I've got to go now, Kaa-san's here" Ino pouted. "Bye Sakura-chan and Itachi-san. BYE SASUKE-KUN!" Ino then ran over to her waiting mother.

"How would you like to play with my brother, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Sakura smiled. "Come on Sasuke" Sakura held Sasuke's hand in her own and pulled him to the little sandbox.

"I'll pick you up later Otouto," Itachi informed Sasuke. The little boy gave his brother a pleading look whilst Itachi just chuckled and shook his head 'no'.

"Do you want to make a sandcastle?" Sakura asked, her innocent eyes sparkling emerald. Sasuke nervously nodded in reply. A cute blush threatened to invade his face. "Maybe, just _maybe_, you are cuter than Mr. Teddy." Sakura giggled.

This is a start of a friendship that, maybe, just _maybe_, can turn into something more...

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! New story! I can't wait for you all to read the other chapter soon :p I have a plan for this story... Please check out my other stories too! :) Read and Review! :D This is a multi-chap story, so please follow! I want at least 5 reviews before I start on the next chapter, so I know at least _someone_ is reading this :p And yes, there will be a time-skip... But not yet xD Chibi-SasuSaku!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Maybe...**

**By Bananamilkshake101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden**

* * *

"And then me and Sakura-chan played on the slide and we both sat on the see-saw after that and then we played tag and then we played on the swings and you know we made a _really_ big sandcastle and then Sakura-chan wanted to pick flowers and then we played on the slides again. Oh, and then Nii-san came and dropped us home." Sasuke pouted the last part. Itachi chuckled. How could he say all that in one breath?

"I see you have had a very busy day Sasuke," the young boys beautiful mother smiled at him. "You have told me a lot about this 'Sakura-chan', but who is she?"

"Ah, Kaa-san, she's Otouto's _girlfriend_," Itachi teased. Sasuke blushed violently at his words.

"Sh-She is n-not!" Sasuke cutely stuttered.

"Awwwww Sasuke-chan's got a girlfriend!" his mother cooed as she pinched and pulled his chubby cheeks.

"Kaa-san, you can't pinch my cheeks! I'm not a kid anymore," Sasuke said.

"Ah, that's right. You're our little man," Mikoto said and patted his cheek. Sasuke's face glowed at her words. Itachi messed up his little brother's hair and smirked.

* * *

"Guess what Fugaku," Mikoto said to her husband. The whole family were sitting at the dining table eating dinner. "Yes?" He replied.

"Sasuke's got a _girlfriend!_" the lady giggled.

"A _girlfriend_?" Fugaku repeated.

"Hai, a girlfriend. Ask Itachi, he was with them." Both parents turned to Itachi.

"Yes, it seems Otouto does have a girlfriend. She's a little pink-haired girl named Sakura. I am not sure which clan she is from though," Itachi spoke.

All eyes now turned to the youngest 'man' of the house, who had his head ducked under the table in embarrassment. The little spikes at the back of his head were sticking up and were the only part of him visible. Itachi could make out that his neck was red due to the angle he was looking at his from, since he was seated next to him.

"See, he's shy now," the teenage Uchiha chuckled.

"There's no time for stupid childish 'love' Sasuke. You are going to be joining the Academy when you turn six, which is going to be soon. If you want to be anything like your brother, you need to start taking your training seriously now. I don't want to hear anymore about this 'Sakura' girl in this house. Got it?" Fugaku spoke, his voice full of authority.

"Hai, Otosan." Sasuke replied.

"I'm done now Mikoto. Itachi, go to the Uchiha Training Ground as soon as you have finished eating. Shisui is waiting for you." His father then stood up and left his empty plate table. The rest of Dinner was eaten is silence.

* * *

"But Nii-san, now I am never allowed to see Sakura-chan again!" Sasuke nearly cried.

"Who said you can't see her again? Otouto, you really need to pay more attention because Otosan said that you are not allowed to _speak_ of her in this house again. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him, so just keep quiet about her in front of him." Sasuke's eyes widened at his brothers words.

"B-But if he finds out, we'll be in so much trouble..."

"He won't find out." Was his brother short reply. "Do you want to see Sakura-chan again?" The Chibi nodded his head vigorously. "Then do what I just told you."

* * *

"It's such a nice day today, hmm Sasuke?" His mother spoke. Sasuke nodded with a smile. He and his mum were having a nice walk around the village.

"No Kaa-san, can we please have onigiri today?" Sasuke heard a familiar cute, high pitched voice speak.

"Whatever you want Sakura-chan," he heard a lady reply.

His mother turned around and greeted the blonde woman next to Sakura. "Ohayo Mebuki-san! Oh this must be your daughter! My, has she grown. I haven't seen her in a long time. What was her name again...?"

"Sakura," the green eyed woman smiled. "It is very nice to see you after such a long time Mikoto-san. I guess the ladies have just been too busy with their kids to organise a little get-together like we used to have, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember. Sakura-chan, right? That's weird because my eldest son said something about Sasuke here having a little (whisper) crush on a little girl called Sakura. (Normal) He also mentioned she has pink hair, and your daughter seems to fit exactly into the category."

"Oh so your son must be Sasuke, right? Yes, Sakura has told me a lot about him."

"Sasuke, go say hi to Sakura," his mother pushed him into the direction of where Sakura was standing in front of a sweets stall, oblivious to his and his mothers presence.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan," Sasuke greeted. Sakura looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "Ohayo Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Me and my Kaa-san a-are having a walk around t-the village," he felt his cheeks burst into flames.

"Oh, me and my Kaa-san are shopping! Ne, Sasuke, I had so much fun yesterday when we played together. Maybe we can have another play-date in the park tomorrow?"

"Alright then!" Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke-chan! Come on, mummy's waiting, let's continue on our walk now!" his mother called. She then walked out to the two chibi's and bent down in front of Sasuke. "Oh you had mummy so worried I was looking all over for you," Mikoto kissed his cheeks repeatedly.

"Kaa-san, you told me to come here!" Sasuke said, embarrassed.

"Did I? _Oh_ I remember now, come on let's go. Goodbye Sakura-chan! You know Sasuke-chan here _really_ likes you. Maybe you two can-"

"Kaa-san! Come on let's go!" Sasuke attempted to pull his mother away, but to no avail.

"Be patient Sasuke-chan, I am talking to Sakura-chan right now," Mikoto jokingly scolded. "Well goodbye Sakura-chan! It was nice to finally meet my sons' girlfr-"

"Let's go Kaa-san," Sasuke said as he pulled his mother by her hand.

"Sasuke-chan has always been such a mummy's boy. See he's holding my hand too, because he's scared to be away from me. I love you too Sasuke-chan!

"KAA-SAN YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!" Sasuke finally shouted with his face redder than the ripest tomato.

Sakura giggled and waved "goodbye Sasuke and Sasuke's Kaa-san!" Mikoto waved back at the little girl.

* * *

When they were finally away, Sasuke asked "why were you embarrassing me so much Kaa-san?"

"Sasuke, I am your mother. It is my _job_ to embarrass you in front of the girls you like!"

"Humph," Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know what will cheer you up... I'll make my special Tomato Sasuke Soup Surprise! It fits perfectly because you are as red as a tomato," his mother laughed.

* * *

"Nii-san! Guess what! I've got a _play-date_ tomorrow with Sakura-chan," Sasuke boasted proudly.

"Do you now," Itachi said, not really paying attention as he was reading a scroll.

"Yes!"

"Well, have fun."

Sasuke then ran out of the room with a giant smile present on his face.

Itachi felt weird for some reason... '_Usually, Sasuke would try his best to get my attention and spend time with me, but now... It seems as though this Sakura girl is having a real effect on him'_ Itachi smirked.

* * *

"Yes Kaa-san, and Sakura-chan made daisy chains and she knows how to go on the monkey bars and and and, OH YES! Guess what Kaa-san?! She's going to join the academy too to be a ninja!" Sasuke's face went red due to excitement and lack of breath.

"Hmm, that's great then. I'm sure you and Sakura-chan are going to be the best of friends. She's a really nice girl, I'm sure she's make friends with loads of little girls and boys," Mikoto smiled.

"Nani?" Sasuke said blankly.

"Sasuke, you didn't think you were going to be Sakura's _only_ friend right?"

"But why not? We don't need anyone else," Sasuke replied.

"Yes but it's better to have more than one friend Sasuke," his mother tried to explain.

"No, me and Sakura-chan are only allowed to be friends and no one else can be friends with us!" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say Sasuke..." his mother sighed half-heartedly. "Now go on, your brother and Shisui are waiting for you."

"Bye Kaa-san!" Sasuke said before he quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran to the clans training ground.

* * *

"Oh so the lover boy has finally made his appearance," Shisui teased. "So I've heard that you've got a girlfriend, Sasuke. Congratulations! Even Itachi here doesn't have one, so that means you're better looking than him."

"_Really_?" Sasuke said in disbelief. He didn't really register what Shisui said he was better than Itachi at, but hey, it's something. And it's probably going to be the only thing too. Both Itachi and Shisui chuckled at the young boys words. "Of course Sasuke," Shisui replied, trying to sound as serious to the child as possible.

"Now come here, I'll show you how to throw shuriken properly."

* * *

"Who's that?" Sasuke whispered to himself. He was currently hiding in a bush, spying on a pink-haired girl and yellow (not blonde) haired boy. "What is Sakura-chan doing with _him_?!"

"Hahahaha you're so funny Sakura-chan!" the boy laughed.

'_Wait- did he say Sakura-__**chan**__...!'_

"But you're funnier Naruto!" Sakura laughed back.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now Sakura-chan, old man Third wants to see me," Naruto frowned.

"Old man Third? Naruto, you shouldn't talk about Hokage-sama like that," Sakura told him.

"Oh no don't worry Sakura-chan, I always call him that! I think he's used to it now..."

"Oh, well okay then, bye Naruto!" Sakura gave the boy a big hug before letting him go.

'_She never hugs me like that,'_ Sasuke growled to himself.

When Naruto was finally gone, Sasuke decided to come out of hiding. "Hello Sakura-chan!" He smiled. She smiled back and responded. "S-So, who was that boy that just left now?" He asked.

"That boy? Oh you mean Naruto! I just met him in the market today, he looked really lonely so I told him I'd play with him and he got really happy. He's my new friend!" Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke pouted.

"Ne Sasuke, how come you're upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Now you're grumpy," Sakura noticed.

"I'm not grumpy!" the Uchiha boy denied.

"Do you miss your Kaa-san Sasuke?" she asked innocently.

"Kaa-san? NO!" Sasuke realised what she meant.

"Heehee don't worry Sasuke, I know you're a mummy's boy," she giggled.

"A-Am not!"

"It's nothing bad! I'm daddy's girl!"

"You are?"

"Hai! It's good to be one of your parent's favourites," Sakura grinned.

"Hn. I guess you're right Sakura-chan. Nii-san in Otosan's favourite," Sasuke said with a trail of jealousy.

"Hmm, but you're your mums favourite and aren't you closer to your Kaa-san? So it's better!"

"Yes you're right!" Sasuke plopped down on the grass besides Sakura. "So are you and... _Naruto_ going to play together all the time now?

Sakura missed the childish jealousy in his voice and replied "maybe, if he wants to."

"Yeah but _I_ want to play with you too," Sasuke said.

"And you can; we can all play **together**."

"Yes but I don't want to play with _him_," Sasuke moaned.

"Naruto's really nice Sasuke, you should give him a chance."

"I don't want to," he replied adamantly.

"Well, okay then." Sakura gave up.

* * *

"Fugaku, you need to stop being so harsh and let Sasuke invite Sakura-chan over," Mikoto said to her husband.

"I don't know anything about this 'Sakura-chan'. All I _do_ know is that she is distracting Sasuke. If things carry on the way they are now he's not going to live up to the name 'Uchiha'."

The words exchanges between the two were clearly head by Itachi who was studying in his room.

'_Uchiha, Uchiha, that is the only thing that matters to them. __**The clan**__. They don't care about the village; I know they don't care; otherwise they wouldn't have planned to... Then I wouldn't need to... But it has to be done. If they do plan on doing __**that**__, there will be no Sakura-chan. She'll be dead. As will most of the villagers... Why? Because of __**the clan**__.'_

* * *

**A/N Hi people! I hope you liked this chapter :D I could really feel Itachi when I wrote the last part, I mostly thought of that episode where there was another flashback to the Uchiha past. It was the episode where Itachi was confronted by some officers from the police department about the death of Shusui :'( I couldn't help but add Shisui in xD I wish he was in more stories... I don't know when I'm going to do the time-skip; I think the next chapters going to be the last chapter where I keep them chibi so they should go to Genin soon... If you miss the chibi-ness, I started a Chibi SasuSaku anthology; the first chapter of that is the first chapter of this, but follow it and review and Pm me some ideas/ prompts I could use for the next chapter of that (anthology). **

**Check out Maymist's story Shy Blossom here-** www. fanfiction s/9655719/1/Shy-Blossom **It's one of my favourite fics xD**

**And my most favourite fic Quietus by AngeLhearteD-** www. fanfiction s/7449361/1/Quietus

**I had to put spaces in the links otherwise I won't be able to put them up :(**

**I published this chapter a few minutes ago but then I realised I hadn't edited it :p**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Remember, at _least_ five reviews please xD And please check out my other stories too :D**

**Oh and this is an Itachi face; ^/_\^ We love you Itachi!**

**And I love you readers! xx**


End file.
